Demon's Kiss
by anahita
Summary: Souji has a nightmare. (Late anime and manga spoilers. Yaoi content)


[Title] Demon's Kiss  
[Author] Anahita (tsuzuki @ sluttyukes.com)  
[Rating] PG-13 at worst  
[Warnings/Notes]  
Souji has a nightmare...   
Yaoi (male/male) content. Spoilers for episode 23 and manga.  
Comments/criticism appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

  
He was teetering on the nexus between consciousness and slumber, barely aware of his surroundings as his breath came to him deeper and heavier. He could feel the weight of the blanket covering him, and could hear the distant sounds of the nocturnal creatures outside in the garden, singing their tranquil ode to the moon. That pale beauty whose silvery face they loved so much, as to forsake all light just to be near her.

He felt the heaviness in his lungs. He had become used to it. It was no longer unsettling to him.

He also felt the warmth of his beloved pressing against his back. A comforting presence that he was aware of more and more of those nights since the heaviness in his lungs and the cough became too chronic to ignore.

He felt hot breath against the back of his neck. He heard his beloved's breathing, slow and steady, and he focused on it. A comforting lullaby he had come to rely on to help him forget himself and the world around him. He meditated to them, those peaceful sounds around him, while waiting for the curtain of sleep to fall over him.

And then he felt it. 

The unnerving feeling that he was being watched.

"Hijikata-san..." He called out in a whisper, wondering if his beloved had awoken, as he often did during those nights when they were together.

There was no answer. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into a pair of feline eyes, glowing slightly against the darkness.

"Oh, it's you again." He whispered to his unexpected guest. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Mew." The animal replied as if it understood the question posed to it, and leaned its head down to lick at his face, first running its tiny, coarse tongue against his cheek and then moving closer and closer to his mouth.

The cat began to purr.

"What are you doing?" He hoisted himself up on his arms in order to pull away from the animal only to find it continuing to stare at him. Its golden eyes mysterious, lucid and more intelligent than anything he had ever seen on an animal before.

"Mew..." It said again and then moved to climb up on his chest. It was a lot heavier than it looked, causing him to fall back. It sat on his chest between his nipples, pinning him against the floor, the weight of it pressing against his ribs, his lungs. It became difficult to breathe...

His eyes went wide with terror. He batted at the animal with one hand, but it did not move. It simply stared at him with those unearthly eyes and leaned down to lick at his mouth again.

And then he felt a change, a shifting of the weight on top of him, spreading out to cover his entire body. The creature, the demon that had come to him, was changing its form, the black paws placed on either side of his mouth morphed into long, slender fingers, claws replaced by tapered fingernails. The tiny body that sat on his chest, threatening to suffocate him filled out to a form much better suited to the weight he felt. 

He thrashed about in order to free himself from his captor only to find that the demon had pinned down his arms. He could feel those long fingernails pressing tightly against the thin skin of his wrist, threatening to pierce through and cut the veins there, he felt hips pressing down on him from above, restricting movement of his legs.

He felt the tongue, once again licking at his lips.

He opened his eyes to look into the eyes of the demon once again, no longer a cat but now in the form of a boy with silver hair and ruby lips. The eyes remained the same as before: golden and luminescent.

It bent down to press its lips against his own again, forcefully, violently, mouth covering his own, and lips seeking to part his own in order to gain access to his mouth.

"What are you?" He asked, gasping for breath as he gained enough control to turn his head away from his attacker.

The demon smiled, the expression on its face was one of sadness and loneliness. It was not the smile of an evil spirit. "You will be seeing him soon." It said. "Deliver this kiss to him from me."

And then it bent down to claim his mouth once again.

It kissed him twice. Gently, sweetly, tenderly, like soft butterfly kisses. He could taste the demon's lips. They tasted of salty tears and sugary candy...

And it began sucking the air from his mouth, throat and lungs.

He felt like his lungs were on fire.

He couldn't breathe.

~*~

"Souji!"

He was sitting up in bed, coughing, gasping for air, all while clawing at some unseen enemy.

"Souji!!! Wake up!"

He heard the voice again, the voice of his beloved. He felt himself being enveloped in those strong arms, and he managed to get control. He opened his eyes and saw nothing other than the eyes of his beloved. "A nightmare..." He said, almost trying to reassure himself of the nature of that vision. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered, soft lips pressing against his brow. "You sounded like you were suffocating."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't asleep."

"You were awake?"

"Those bells. That damn cat has been prowling around outside again."

  
~fin~


End file.
